Supernatural: Season Five
The game a sequel to the Supernatural series of games. Gameplay The player controls three player created characters. The first is the Roadhouse Hunter from the third and fourth game. The player can also upload their save of the third game and fourth game, allowing them to play the same character. The second is an angel. The third is a demon. Plot In 2009, Lucifer has been released. The Roadhouse Hunter tracks down a nest of demons. He/she kills them all apart from one that is captured. At this point the player creates the Demon Hunter. Under the instruction of the Hunter, the Roadhouse Hunter is able to partly cure the demon. The Hunter tells the Roadhouse Hunter that he's been trapped on Earth since he left Heaven to warn him about Lilith being the final seal, Heaven having locked him out. The player then creates the Angel Hunter. The Angel Hunter is sent to kill Castiel. Castiel convinces the Angel Hunter to instead help in stopping the Apocalypse. The Angel Hunter joins up with the Roadhouse Hunter who teaches both him and the Demon Hunter how to hunt monsters. During the game, the Hunters learn that Ellen and Jo are both dead. The Roadhouse Hunter tracks a surviving demon from the massacre and tortures and kills it in vengeance for them. They learn that the demon Seram is planning to overthrow both Heaven and Hell. He needs to perform a ritual requiring the soul of the Chosen Bloodline (a Winchester), the Soul of a Fallen Angel (an angel who fights against Heaven) and the Soul of an Ascended Devil (a cured demon) who's blood he shed in Hell, which also needs to be done during the Apocalypse. Since the Roadhouse Hunter's grandmother was Deanna Campbell's cousin, the Angel Hunter is siding against Heaven and the Demon Hunter is partly cured and was tortured in Hell by Seram, they all fit the bill. Seram was also one of Azazel's followers was involved in some of the Special Children rituals, allowing him to influence the Hunter's clairvoyance to manipulate events. The Hunters are able to defeats Seram but the resulting explosion sends the souls of the Hunters flying. The Roadhouse Hunter dies, the Angel Hunter finds himself/herself in Hell and the Demon finds himself/herself in Heaven. Characters The Roadhouse Hunter: A descendant of Samuel Colt. Angel Hunter: An angel who decided to side with Castiel. Demon Hunter: A particularly cured demon. He/she sides with the Roadhouse Hunter on the grounds that Hell will likely turn on him/her due to their new emotions and addiction to human blood. Seram: The main villain. He tortured the Demon Hunter in Hell. The Hunter: He/she used to be one of the Special Children. As a ghost, he/she possesses the power to see into the past and future. Castiel: One of the player's contacts. Ellen Harvelle: The Roadhouse Hunter's mentor. Jo Harvelle: Ellen Harvelle's daughter. Missouri Moseley: One of the player's contacts. Category:Video Games Category:Games